


Love on the Sea

by Meganrrothstein



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F, F/M, Mild Smut, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 05:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meganrrothstein/pseuds/Meganrrothstein
Summary: Weiss Schnee, one of the Atlesian Navy's best captains is sent to hunt down notorious pirate Ruby Rose. What happens when they meet and Weiss finds some things are worth breaking the law for?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	1. Finding Those Pirates

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got around to the pirate au. Sorry it took so long. 
> 
> Inspired by WhiteRoseFan

Weiss sighed as she surveyed the maps in front of her. It had been three month since she left Atlas to track down Crescent Rose, the ship that belonged to the notorious Ruby Rose. Months of sailing in the open seas only to find grimm and other Navy ships drained her of motivation. 

She pinched the bridge of her nose as she was forced to cross off another lead they had gotten that didn't pan out. "Captain? Is everything all right?" Blake asked. Weiss stared at the up and coming sailor who stood rigid under her gaze. 

"Yes Miss Belladonna. Everything is fine. The lead we had on the Crescent Rose's whereabouts just happened to not pan out." The dark haired girl nodded, her eyes scanning over the maps on the table. Getting an idea, Weiss asked, "Where do you think these pirates are? They weren't at Argus or anywhere near Atlas. If they were seen sailing our oceans how can they just escape from our grasps every time we get close to them?"

Weiss moved to the side as Blake walked beside her. She looked over the maps closely for a moment, eyes calculating. "Perhaps they have used the Crucible wastelands as a refuge. There are dozens of islands they could hide behind and is close enough to Atlas, Vacuo, and Vale for them to be able to move quickly," she suggested with a slight shrug. 

Weiss frowned as she looked from the table to the window. The sun was nearly setting and the seas were calm. They would need to stop for fuel soon in Vale, it being the closest land for miles around. "There is a small chance that is possible. Grimm roam those lands freely and anyone in their right minds would know to stay away from there. But, there should be an island close to Vale in between the wastelands and Vacuo."

"Patch?" Blake asked as Weiss turned back to the map to hunt it down.

She nodded as her finger landed on it. "It's small, remote, and in between two of the kingdoms with plenty of harbors to land at. Where have most of the known battles between our other fleets and these pirates been?" 

Blake pointed to the waters between Vale and Vacuo. "Most attacks have occurred along the coast of Vale all the way up to Vacuo. Very few have happened in the Atlesian ocean and even fewer near Mistral and Menagerie."

Weiss hummed, a smile coming to her lips. "Patch would be the perfect place to stop by and hang low if there were trouble on the water. If they were last seen in Argus heading eastbound, then it's possible they are heading back there." Turning to Neptune who was at the wheel, she commanded, "Set a course for Patch. I want us to get there as soon as possible."

He nodded at her and said, "Yes ma'am." The boat moved slowly as he turned the wheel. Weiss walked up to the front window and smiled. They might actually have a chance at catching them after all.

"Blake," Weiss said without taking her eyes off the horizon. She heard the girl walk up behind her. "Tell Miss Nikos to prepare for any interaction we may have with these scum. If anyone needs me I'll be in my quarters for the night."

She looked over her shoulder to see Blake bow her head at her. "Of course Captain. Right away." She left quickly and Weiss was left with Neptune on the bridge. 

Her eye twitched as she felt him staring at her. Turning to walk out of the room, she said, "Keep us on our path. If there is any trouble, get someone to wake me." 

She left and ignored his call of, "Goodnight Captain!" 

As she walked down empty hallways, Weiss sighed. General Ironwood had given her a skeleton crew for this mission after she asked for permission to track down the infamous pirates of the Crescent Rose. 

No one had any faith that she would be able to accomplish what she set out to do. Her own sister had called her foolish before wishing her good luck. Part of her wondered why she was still out here after so long. Her crew was tired and missed their families. She knew they wanted to go home, but she couldn't admit defeat after trying so hard for so long to prove she was good at her job.

As she closed the door to her chambers and started to undress for the night, she was completely oblivious to the ship sailing just behind them.

Weiss struggled to sleep that night, restless with the thought of finally capturing the pirates of the Crescent Rose running through her head. She had finally managed to fall asleep after tossing and turning for so long, the slight rocking of the boat eventually lulling her to sleep. 

The door to her quarters squeaked at its hinges, waking her slightly from her rest. She kept her eyes shut but listened for a moment for any other sounds. When she heard nothing else she allowed herself to drift back off to bed.

"Woah," a soft voice said from above her. Weiss's eyes shot open and she saw silver eyes staring at her in surprise. "Ahh! Oh Oum, you're up." The girl began to freak out, backing away from her bed. Weiss used the opportunity to reach for her weapon, but just as she picked it up, it was hit out of her hands. "I'm so sorry," the girl said as she brought her fist down on Weiss's face.

She was effectively knocked out and remained unconscious for the ransacking of her ship.

~ ~ ~

Ruby took a deep breath as the white haired girl slumped back into her bed. "Gah, what was I thinking?" she asked herself out loud. Frantically she brushed the woman's hair out of her eyes as she checked to see if she actually hurt her. 

When she could only see a slight red mark under her eye, she sighed in relief. "Good, it's not that bad," she said as she caressed the sleeping girl's cheek. She blushed as realized the girl was only in her undergarments. 

Pulling away from her, she looked around the room. There wasn't anything interesting or spectacular in plain view so Ruby made her way to the small dresser in the corner of the room. Opening up the top drawer, she pulled out a white uniform. 'Captain Schnee' was written on its shoulder and Ruby cringed when she realized she just assaulted the captain of the vessel they were plundering. 

Looking back at the sleeping girl, Ruby quietly made her way out of the room. "Rubes! Is that you?" Yang whisper-yelled at her as she closed the door.

"Yang!" she whispered as she ran over to her. Grabbing her shoulder, Ruby shook her with all her might. "I just knocked out the ship's captain!"

"Did she see you?" Yang asked as she looked at the door she had just walked out of. Ruby nodded and Yang sighed. "Shit," she cursed. Ruby whined as Yang opened the door and peered into the room. 

"Yang, what do we do?" Ruby asked as she peered over her shoulder at the girl. Her body was limp and her breaths were slow and even. 

"Hey! What are you doing?" a voice called from down the hall. Ruby and Yang turned to see a girl with dark hair and amber eyes staring at them before she started to back away. 

"Shit," Yang said. She shut the door and turned to Ruby. "We have to take them with us now. Get her," she called over her shoulder as she started to chase after the dark haired girl. 

Ruby groaned as she ran off and walked back into her room. She grabbed the uniform she had left on top of the dresser and apologized to the girl in her head as she started to dress her. She tried her best to focus on the task at hand rather than the girl's stunning body beneath her. 

After she was finished dressing her to the best of her abilities, Ruby placed the girl's saber at her waist and grabbed her boots. Realizing she couldn't hold the girl and her shoes at the same time, she placed the boots on the girls stomach as she picked her up. 

Using her foot, she opened the door and walked out of the room. As she made her way to the ship's deck, her arms started to strain under her weight. The cool wind of the night that blew against her skin when she finally made her way outside felt amazing to Ruby. 

"Ruby? Who's that?" Nora asked as she ran over her. 

Ruby sighed as she handed the sleeping girl to Nora, too tired to keep carrying her. "The captain," she muttered as she leaned over, panting. "Bring her back to the ship. She saw me."

She stood to see Nora nodding at her, but before she left, she asked, "Where's Yang?" 

Ruby groaned and slapped her forehead. "Ugh, there was another girl who saw us. She's chasing her down. We need to leave before anyone else sees us. I'm going to find Jaune," she said as she turned to head back into the ship's interior. 

"I'm guessing you mean your friend here," a tall redhead asked. Ruby saw Jaune cowering with his hands held behind his back with rope. 

"Let go of him," Ruby said as she pulled her foldable scythe out from behind her back.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," the woman said as she tightened her grip on the spear she had in her hand. Before anything could happen, Ren appeared behind the woman and put a cloth up to her face. She fell to the ground before she had a chance to do anything. 

He leaned down and put his fingers to her neck. "There's a pulse," he said as he looked up at Ruby. 

She groaned and he untied Jaune who rubbed his wrists. "Okay, that's it. We are leaving, right now!" Ruby declared as she made her way back to her ship. Her crew followed her onto Crescent Rose as they carried the unconscious girls with them. 

"What should I do with her?" Nora asked once they got onto the ship. Ruby looked at the white haired girl with a frown before glancing at the red head. 

"Tie them to the main mast. Tell Yang to do the same with the dark haired one when she gets here. This will be hell until we get to Patch," Ruby whined as she made her way to the wheel. She waited impatiently for Yang to show up. When she saw her sister run out with the girl slung over her shoulder, she started to turn the boat away from the Navy ship.

Yang jumped between ships with ease and Ruby sighed when she landed on Crescent Rose. "Okay, let's get going," Ruby whispered to herself as she set their course for Patch again. Her eyes drifted to the white haired girl as she was placed in her line of sight. 

She felt her heart beat faster, but decided it was just the thrill of ransacking the ship.

~ ~ ~

Weiss groaned as she opened her eyes. The sun nearly blinded her as she tried to look around. Her head pounded in the heat of the day. She tried to move her arms, but found her hands were tied behind her back.

Looking at the ground, she noted that the wooden floors did not belong to her Atlesian ship. Looking to her side, she saw Blake tied beside her and Pyrrha next to her. She noticed the darker haired girl was awake and asked, "What happened?"

"We found those pirates," she said with a small grin that quickly fell. "Or, they found us."

"Hey kitty!" a cheerful voice called out. Weiss turned her head to see a bimbo of a blonde walk up to them with a bucket. 

"Kitty?" she whispered to Blake who just blushed and looked at her lap.

The blonde crouched in front of them and put the bucket down. "I got some water for you," she said with a smile as she dipped a cup into the bucket. She put it up to Blake's lips and grinned as she turned her head away. "I love it when you're feisty. She turned her attention to Weiss and offered her the cup. "Want some snowflake?"

Weiss bristled at the nickname, but didn't say anything as she saw the woman was grinning dumbly at her. "Yes please," she said through gritted teeth. The blonde smiled and placed the cup to her lips. She greedily drank as much water as she could, feeling it dribble down the sides of her mouth down her neck.

"Are they up?" she heard the same voice from the other night ask. She turned to see a girl with dark hair dyed red at the tips with breathtaking silver eyes walk their way. The blonde nodded and backed up. "Hey you," she said as she crouched in front of Weiss. She glared at her as she smiled at her brightly. "How's the eye?"

"It would be better if someone hadn't hit me in the face yesterday. Who are you exactly?" she asked with a frown. The girl reached out and brushed her bangs out of her eyes and Weiss couldn't help but blush. 

"Well Miss Schnee, I'm the captain of this here vessel, Crescent Rose. My name's Ruby Rose. I wonder what beautiful name a beautiful girl like you must have," she said with a smile as her thumb traced Weiss's lower lip.

Pulling her face out of Ruby's hand, she said, "My name is Weiss Schnee of the Atlesian Navy, Captain of the Navy ship you raided. I recommended you untie me before I have you all arrested. My-" She was cut off as Ruby laughed at her. 

She gripped her chin with more force and whispered, "On my ship, I'm the boss." Her smile seemed to widen as the blush on Weiss's face grew. "Yang, Nora," she called out over her shoulder. "Bring her to my cabin. I want a word in private with her." 

"Aye aye Captain!" both girls said with a salute. Weiss rolled her eyes as she stood up and walked away. She leaned forward as a redhead with short hair, Nora, untied her hands. She stood up and dusted herself off, following the girl who led her to where Ruby went. Before she entered the cabin, she looked over her shoulder to see the blonde flirting with Blake who seemed flustered under her gaze.

Nora opened the door for her and closed it when she walked inside. She rubbed her wrist as she stared at Ruby who had her back turned to her. "Why did you kidnap me from my ship?" she asked as she crossed her arms. 

Ruby turned to her with a smile, backing up against the desk she had in the corner of the room. "You saw my face. As did the other members of your crew. I couldn't let you run back to Atlas with a description of me. That would end all the fun I get from my adventures."

"So what are you going to do with us now? Toss us overboard with rocks chained to our ankles? Make us walk the plank?" Ruby smiled at her as she pulled her saber off of her desk.

She handed it to her and Weiss took it hesitantly. "I'd like for you to join me. All of you. I figure you're someone who likes to follow rules and such, but that's so much work. Consider this an escape from all the responsibilities of the world."

Pointing her saber at Ruby's neck she said, "Or I can end all of this nonsense of pillaging and plundering right here and now." The girl smiled at her and slowly pushed the blade away from her neck. She grabbed Weiss's wrist and pulled her into her arms.

Weiss gasped as her strong arm wrapped around her waist. "But you won't do that. Would you?" Weiss slowly shook her head at the girl's question, a blush spreading over her face. Ruby stared at her intensely, her eyes dropping to her lips. "Can I kiss you?" she asked, her eyes snapping back up to Weiss's. 

Before she could move or say anything the door to the cabin burst open. "Captain, there's a water dragon grimm heading our way," Jaune shouted. He saw the position that the two girls were in and awkwardly backed out of the room. "Ladies," he said. 

Ruby smiled and picked up the scythe from the bottom of her bed. She walked up to the open of the door before turning to Weiss with her hand held out. She asked, "Will you be joining us?" 

Weiss grinned at her and took her hand. "You better be as good as the stories say," she said as they walked onto the deck together.


	2. Becoming a Pirate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss learns what it means to become a pirate. Especially one from Ruby's crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't like how it ended so I'm adding another chapter.

Weiss groaned as she felt Ruby's hands run over her body. After having joined her crew of misfits nearly a month ago, the girl had made quick work of Weiss's determination to be professional. "Weiss," she moaned low in her ear as the rock of the boat slammed their bodies together. Her hand slipped between her legs and Weiss felt herself gasp. 

Ruby was kissing her neck in a fevered passion, desperate to bring her relief and find some herself. Weiss bucked her hips into the girl's palm, desperate for friction. "Ruby," she tried to sound threatening, but her voice came out as nothing more than a mewl. The girl pulled back to laugh at her before kissing her lips. Weiss sighed into the kiss, draping her arms over Ruby's shoulders and running her hands through her short hair.

A knock on the door warned them of visitors. "Captain," the voice of Blake said before the door opened wide to reveal both her and Yang waiting for them. 

"We land in Patch in a few minutes so you might want to finish up your little love makin' sesh," Yang said with a wide grin. Scowling, Weiss tried to cover herself with her hands as Ruby pulled away from her, not bothering to cover anything. She was disappointed at the loss of her body.

She stumbled out of bed and started to dress in the ratty clothes and red cloak she wore on the open water. "Do you know if dad will be home? Or Uncle Qrow?" She asked as she finished putting on her shirt. Weiss wrapped the blanket from Ruby's bed around her body as she stood up. Yang wouldn't stop grinning at her even as she glared at her.

"I dunno. Can't wait to show off your little girlfriend?" she asked as her hand traveled down Blake's back and landed on her ass. Weiss rolled her eyes and started to get dressed in the extra clothes Ruby had given her.

"Can't wait to show off yours?" Ruby asked as she motioned between Yang and Blake. Weiss followed her gaze and eyed the evident hickeys on the darker haired girl's neck. She smiled at the girl who blushed and looked away. 

Yang slapped Blake's behind before pulling her to her side. "I gotta show off the goods I picked up from the Navy raid," she said with a smile as Blake rolled her eyes. Ruby grinned at her as the two walked out of the cabin, leaving Weiss and Blake alone together. 

"She has no manners," Weiss commented as she placed her saber at her waist. Blake nodded and held the door open for her as she walked out. "Must be nice in bed," she added once outside. She heard Blake chuckle behind her and smiled.

"Must be even better to be screwing the captain. You get extra perks that way," Blake said as they walked across the deck to Pyrrha. The woman had taken a quick liking to Jaune after she got over apologizing for tying him up to arrest him. They spent days together training and cleaning, Pyrrha joining the boy for nearly everything.

He had originally taken a strong liking to Weiss, but after Ruby thoroughly claimed her with a kiss on the lips in front of the crew during a dinner, he turned his attention to the redheaded warrior. "Hello," Pyrrha greeted them as they walked up to her. She had in her hand a bucket of water and mop. "Jaune gets sea sick when landing," she explained as they gave her a questioning look. "He tends to throw up." 

Weiss looked past her to see the scraggly blonde hanging his head over the ship's side. "Will he be okay?" Blake asked as she took in his appearance.

"Vomit boy wrap it up!" Nora yelled as she came running by. "Captain needs you to drop the anchor." 

"But you normally do that," Jaune said wearily as he lifted his head up to look at her. 

Nora shrugged and started to walk backwards away from them. "I need to save these big guys for when I row us to shore," she said while slapping her biceps. Weiss hummed as she and Blake walked over to the smaller boat Ren was getting ready to lower into the water once they anchored. 

"Do you need help?" Blake asked him as she saw him lean the boat's oars against its side. He shook his head with a smile and proceeded to lift them into the boat. 

"Weiss! Come up here. Your captain commands you." Weiss turned around and looked for Ruby around the ship's deck, but couldn't find her. Covering her eyes she looked up into the air and saw her girlfriend waving at her from the crow's nest. Rolling her eyes, she made her way to the climbing rat lines and made her way up to Ruby. 

When she reached the top, she grabbed onto Ruby's outstretched hand and let her pull her into her arms. They kissed briefly before Weiss pulled away to stare into her silver eyes. "What is it you dolt?" Ruby pointed off towards the horizon and Weiss looked at what she was pointing at. "Patch," she said breathlessly as she stared at the island. 

Ruby nodded and pulled Weiss to her side. "It looks so big from up here when in reality, it's just a small part of the world." Weiss smiled and leaned her head on Ruby's shoulder as she gazed out over the land. They stood together like that in silence, arms wrapped around each other. "Do you miss Atlas?" Ruby whispered the question in her ear, almost as if she was too afraid to ask it. 

"Part of me does," she admitted as she turned to grab Ruby's face. "But Atlas was never truly my home. Just a place where I came from. I've always liked being on the water better anyway. Now I get to be here with you and I know I'll never be alone again." Weiss gently kissed Ruby on the lips before pulling back to smile at her. 

Ruby smiled back at her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so happy I found you," she said into her shoulder. Weiss hugged her tighter.

"I'm happy too."

"Dad, Uncle Qrow, this is Weiss, my girlfriend," Ruby introduced her with a smile. Immediately, Weiss felt like killing herself but stuck her hand out to shake the men's. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," she said as the man Ruby addressed as 'Dad' shook her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine," he said with a smile. "Call me Tai or Dad if you'd like. Ruby has never brought anyone home before. You must be special." Weiss blushed but nodded her head and held out her hand to Qrow.

He looked at her hand before pulling out a flask and drinking from it. "She's a Schnee," he said to Ruby. "What did I warn you about Schnee's?"

Confused, Weiss watched as Ruby bowed her head and looked at the ground. They were in the living room of her father's house. Ruby had dragged her there so fast, she barely had time to say goodbye to Blake. "Don't ever trust a Schnee," she said in a robotic voice, probably having repeated that statement hundreds of times in the past.

"Exactly kiddo, so what is the meaning of... this?" he asked as he flailed his flask towards their conjoined hands. 

Weiss scowled and asked, "Excuse me, but not all us Schnee's are bad news. I genuinely care about Ruby and nothing is going to stop me from being with her. I gave up everything I had in my old life as Atlas elite just so I can spend however long I can with her. If you have a problem with that-" He held up his hand to stop her. She quieted and waited for him to speak.

He chuckled and said, "If this doesn't give me flashbacks to your sister. Very well, if you're so determined to be with her I'm not stopping you. Now I believe we will now be introduced to the firecracker's emo girl." Yang walked into the house holding Blake's hand. 

"The raid was mighty successful!" she cheered as she raised their hands in the air. Weiss rolled her eyes, but smiled brightly anyway. Ruby kissed her cheek before cheering along with her family.

The ale Tai had was delicious. Weiss didn't mean to drink so much, but by the end of the night, she was wasted and horny from her morning with Ruby. She moaned as Ruby threw her on the bed and practically ripped off her clothes. She hurriedly kissed her as her fingers made work of the belt at Ruby's waist. "Someone's needy," Ruby muttered as she slid her hand between Weiss's legs. 

Weiss moaned as she tried to grind down on her fingers. Ruby was teasing her and she wasn't having it. "Ruby Rose, tease me any longer and I'll-" she cut herself off with a moan as Ruby pushed her fingers into her with a smile.

She kissed her deeply and said, "Don't worry Weiss. Let me take care of you." She moaned as Ruby kissed her way down her chest. She bucked her hips in pace with Ruby's thrusts, trying desperately to get off. Ruby pulled away when she did and Weiss let out a whimper. "We may not be on my ship," she whispered, "But I'm still in charge." She punctuated her sentence by roughly thrusting her fingers into Weiss. "Do you understand?" she asked as she kept her hand still.

"Yes, yes of course," Weiss said, both flustered and more aroused than before. She laid back, completely still so Ruby could do as she pleased with her. 

"Good," she said as she kissed her breast.

Weiss was overwhelmed by all the sensations Ruby made her feel that night, similar to the way she made her feel for nearly every night since they met. As they laid in bed together, Weiss stared out the window that overlooked the ocean. The moon was shining bright in the sky and the water was calm. Weiss felt her chest radiate warmth as Ruby drew her fingers lightly over her body.

"I love you," she said as her eyes drifted from the silver of the moon to Ruby's eyes. 

The younger girl smiled at her and kissed her gently on the lips. "I love you too Weiss." They kissed again and began the second round of the night. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that she chose right when she became a pirate.

Bonus: Several Months Later...

Weiss slashed at the ropes that held the Crescent Rose to an Atlas Navy ship as their forces tried to overtake the vessel. She heard a grunt and held up her saber to the person who had boarded their ship. 

"Weiss?" the person asked in astonishment. Weiss squinted in the sunlight and saw her sister standing across from her, her saber pointed at her.

"Winter? What are you doing here?" she asked, confused. 

Her sister lowered her weapon and she followed in suit. "I should be asking you that. We were told you were kidnapped from your ship," she said as she rushed to embrace her. "Are you okay?" 

After she finished asking her question, Ruby was sent back through several empty barrels as she was shot straight on by a cannon. "I'm okay," she said weakly, giving an unsteady thumbs up.

"Better than ever," Weiss said with a dumb grin on her face as she watched the love of her life stumble to her feet.

Winter watched the look her sister sent the pirate and sighed. "You have a lot to explain," she said as she prepared to tell her crew to stop the attack.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests and recommendations from anyone who wants to see a certain story. I'm taking a break from my ongoing fic to work on smaller stories for now.


End file.
